<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of bookstores and love by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982372">Of bookstores and love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Monday [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Falling In Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Nicky the bookstore owner, most characters arent drivers except George</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas is the proud owner of his very own tiny bookstore. Not only does he get to spend his days reading and talking about books, he also gets to meet some pretty interesting people along the way. </p>
<p>Alternatively: The story of how Nicholas Latifi juggled matchmaking and selling books until he fell in love with a hotshot racing driver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Monday [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of bookstores and love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milklaren/gifts">milklaren</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this is the 9th Gift Fic Monday? Or tenth? Something like that at least lol. </p>
<p>This one is for one of my bestest friends, who I met through the mess that is writing and F1. I'm pretty sure you knew I was gonna write this since I asked you randomly about your fav pairings, but in case you didn't realise: SURPRISE!</p>
<p>I had another work done as well, but since it's Nicky's bday and we still did not get to hang out cos of stupid corona, I thought it was fitting to post this one today!</p>
<p>I had a blast writing this, bookstore owner Nicky is just too sweet sjsj. I really do hope you like it! I know you love Nicky/George despite also avoiding it a bit cos of REASONS, but this one is just for yoiuuuu &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicholas smiled as he turned the little wooden sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. His own little bookshop was finally ready for customers after months of hard work to renovate it and he couldn’t be more proud.</p>
<p>Nicholas hummed under his breath as he wandered back to the desk, sitting behind it on the elegant leather chair and touching the new cash register he had purchased. Briefly, he looked at the cash register's user manual, knowing he still had to work out how the cash register worked, but then decided to read his worn copy of Moby Dick instead.</p>
<p>He read about two chapters before a little bell alerted him that a customer had wandered in. Nicholas put his novel down and smiled at the young couple looking around the shop.</p>
<p>"Daniel, be quiet! You can't sing in a bookstore." One of the two muttered at the other, a curly-haired man with a wide, beaming smile and a jersey of a college football team.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, bookstores are happy places according to you, no? Then it must be okay to sing here." He chuckled, before looking at Nicky. "Unless it's not, of course?" He added a bit sheepishly. Nicholas chuckled.</p>
<p>"I don't have a problem with it, there are no other customers." he said with a smile, before turning to the slightly younger man, who was curiously looking around. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" Nicky asked. The young man bit his lip.</p>
<p>"Just something nice to read." He said a bit shyly. Nicholas smiled.</p>
<p>"I got in some new thrillers, as well as some science-fiction novels. They are in the back." Nicky told him gently. The man smiled now and instantly scurried off. The curly-haired man stayed behind a little, before approaching Nicky.</p>
<p>"Listen, Max, the other guy, is my boyfriend and I'm planning on proposing," Dan said in a hushed whisper. "Is there a romantic book I can use for it? To like hide the ring in?" He added. Nicholas hummed.</p>
<p>"I have a novel called 'The Proposal'" he said thoughtfully, figuring it would be the easiest choice. Daniel grinned so wide it was almost creepy, nodding enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Can you put it to the side, I can’t buy it now since Max is here, but I will pick it up later.” he said in hushed tones. Nicky winked.</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” he said with a nod, happy to be involved in such a special ocassion. Just then, Max came wandering back, four novels clutched in his hands. There was an excited small smile playing on his lips, and Nicky recognized himself in the other man.</p>
<p>“Good choice, I hear the new James Patterson is awesome.” Nicky nodded, scanning the books before securely packing in some paper. Daniel gently nudged Max aside, pressing a kiss to the man’s temple before paying for the books. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Max beamed happily. Daniel winked.</p>
<p>“Anything for my little bookworm.” Daniel answered softly. Nicholas gave the two a gentle look, handing the paper bag with the books to Max.</p>
<p>“Enjoy.” he said with a friendly nod, before briefly locking eyes with Daniel, who looked more than nervous. Daniel smiled lightly, his arm curled around Max’s waist.</p>
<p>“Thank you! I’m sure we’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was a cold day when a tall, elegantly dressed man shuffled into Nicky’s shop. Nicholas looked up from the novel he had been reading, some sort of romance Nicky barely found interesting. Nicholas was surprised to find he recognised the man, some hotshot race car driver he saw on tv quite often as he was an avid motorsport fan. The man briefly nodded in his direction before wandering to the back of the shop, where Nicky kept all the travel guides. Nicholas didn’t go over, and instead waited at the cash desk in case the man needed help. The man came back after about 10 minutes, holding a set of guides in his hand.</p>
<p>“Planning a holiday?” Nicky asked as he started scanning the guides. The man, Nicky was relatively certain his name was George, smiled.</p>
<p>“ I travel a lot for my work.” he said, before smiling smugly and pointing at the Mercedes team sticker on Nicky’s laptop. “But I think you know that.” he purred. Nicholas chuckled.</p>
<p>“I had a hunch.” he agreed. George smiled at him, hands touching briefly as he took the bag with the books from Nicky. </p>
<p>“Have a nice day, Mister Russell,” Nicholas said gently. George smiled, long eyelashes fluttering as he nibbled on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Have a nice day..?” he answered slowly, giving Nicky a questioning look. Nicky smiled.</p>
<p>“My name is Nicholas, but you can call me Nicky.” he said with a nod, straightening his glasses. George grinned.</p>
<p>“Have a nice day then, Nicky.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Ever since the first day Nicky had opened the shop, he had a lot of students visiting. He had chosen to sell schoolbooks too, making sure to give good deals on them as he knew firsthand these books could be insanely expensive. Nicky had come to recognize a group of English students in particular, as they came in almost every week. There were four of them,  Callum, Mick, Jüri and Juan, all cheery and a bit too loud at times, but also friendly and respectful of the books. There was a fifth boy who seemed to belong to the same study, although maybe a year lower than the others, who always happened to be in the shop at the same time. Nicky had noticed early on that the boy, Marcus, seemed very fond of Callum, always making heart eyes at the older boy from where he would hide behind the bookshelves. </p>
<p>And of course, Nicky couldn’t stop himself from nudging them in the right direction.</p>
<p>“Do you have another copy of Pride and Prejudice? Mine fell victim to a cup of coffee.” Callum chuckled sheepishly, tapping his fingers on Nicky’s desk while keeping half an eye on the other boys giggling at a more ‘spicy’ novel. Nicholas chuckled.</p>
<p>“I just sold the last one to the young gentleman over there.” Nicky said, nudging his chin in Marcus’s direction. The young Kiwi was already reading his precious new novel, chewing on the string of his hoodie as he sat on one of the comfortable chairs near the door. Callum bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Did he buy it for coursework?” Callum asked. Nicky shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, I think he just really likes Jane Austen,” he said with a soft smile. “Maybe you can go over there and ask him to borrow it? With your posh accent, I’m sure he’ll think you to be a real mister Darcy,” he added teasingly. Callum’s cheeks flushed red instantly, but the boy nodded after taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Okay.” he mumbled vaguely, before wandering over and sitting down next to Marcus. Marcus jolted in surprise when he came face to face with the older boy, and almost threw the book at him when Callum asked for it. </p>
<p>“Nic-” Mick started, placing a book on the counter. Nicky winked and quickly shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips before pointing at Callum and Marcus. Mick frowned before grinning widely.</p>
<p>“We’ve been trying to get them to talk for weeks now.” Mick told him in hushed tones. They both watched now as Callum smiled gently at Marcus, brushing his thumb over the book’s spine.</p>
<p>“Give me your phone number, I can reach you then when I don’t need the book anymore.” Callum told Marcus softly. Marcus bit his lip and nodded, getting out his phone. </p>
<p>“I can also help if you want, I’ve read that book like 5 times already.” Marcus said softly, shyly averting his eyes. Callum nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can go for some tea later this week?” he asked. Marcus sighed.</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” </p>
<p>Nicholas did a small victory dance as he walked to the back of the shop to reorganise one of the shelves. </p>
<p>Another happy couple. He should really start asking money for all this matchmaking.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Nicky felt his heart skip a beat when he saw George wandering into the shop again, the Brit wearing more comfortable clothes this time around and looking a bit tired.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ve got quite a jetlag.” George mumbled when Nicky gave him a concerned look. Nicholas smiled softly.</p>
<p>“No problem, are you looking for anything in particular?” Nicky asked. George sighed.</p>
<p>“I just came here in an attempt to stay awake.” he said sheepishly. Nicky chuckled, waving George after him.  “Come on, I’ll make you some coffee, it’s my lunch break now anyways.” he added, walking over to the door to turn the sign to ‘Closed’.</p>
<p>George gave him a grateful smile as they walked upstairs, to Nicky’s living quarters above the shop. They settled at the kitchen table, each with a mug of coffee. Nicholas gave George an amused look as George shovelled spoonfuls of sugar into the coffee.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on your win last weekend.” Nicky said. George smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” he hummed happily. “It was a good race, quite a fight with Leclerc in the end too.” he hummed. Nicholas nodded.</p>
<p>“I cheered for you.” he said with a smile, making George grin too.</p>
<p>“You must be my lucky angel then.” he answered easily, lashes fluttering. Nicholas wondered briefly if the Brit was flirting with him, but he knew George was probably way out of his league. </p>
<p>They talked for about half an hour, inching closer and closer together until their legs were intertwined under the table. George still did seem tired, eventually yawning and resting his head on Nicky’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“God I should really try to sleep in the plane next time.” he sighed. Nicholas hummed, hesitantly reaching out to stroke George’s hair. </p>
<p>“Too busy watching movies?” he teased lightly. George chuckled, and then shook his head.</p>
<p>“I was reading, some thriller my friend gave to me. I couldn’t put it away and read it in one go.” he admitted. Nicholas felt his heart swell from learning George was an avid reader.</p>
<p>George really couldn’t be any more perfect.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Excuse me, do you have any Italian cookbooks?” A soft accented voice asked Nicky, who was stood on a small ladder to look at the top shelves. Nicky turned to see a man with longish brown hair nervously peeking up at him. Nicholas nodded and climbed down the ladder, waving the man after him.</p>
<p>“Anything in particular you are looking for?” he asked as they went up some narrow stairs to the hobby department. The man chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“My partner is Swedish.” he started. “And he really tries, but he has no clue at all how to cook Italian food.” he shook his head fondly. Nicholas chuckled.</p>
<p>“I have some cookbooks especially written for beginners. Teaches you all the basics,” he said, picking some thick books out of the rows of colourful spines. “It is written by an Italian chef, which might help too.” he added, handing the books to the man, who looked through them curiously.</p>
<p>“I really hope Marcus won’t take offence.” the man sighed, smiling softly at a recipe for pasta carbonara, “But he put cream in carbonara yesterday, I just can’t take it anymore.” he added sheepishly. Nicky chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll understand,” he soothed, walking back down again and leaving Antonio to look through some more options alone as he heard another customer coming in. He found a tall blonde waiting at the cash register, the man giving him a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>“Hello, do you have any Italian cookbooks?” the man asked. “My partner is Italian and I-”</p>
<p>Nicholas couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“Is your partner about your height, with a longish brown hair? Wearing a blue sweater?” he asked. The man blinked.</p>
<p>“Ehm yeah, that sounds like Tonio Why, do you know him?” he asked slowly. As if on cue, the other customer came downstairs, a cookbook held close to his chest.</p>
<p>“Marcus? What are you doing here?” he asked. Marcus blinked.</p>
<p>“I- Tonio?” he stuttered. Nicholas looked back and forth between the two, grinning widely.</p>
<p>“How about you buy the Italian book and I’ll give you two a Swedish equivalent for free.” he chuckled amusedly, taking the Italian book from Tonio. Tonio blinked, looking at Marcus.</p>
<p>“You came to buy a cookbook?” he asked softly. Marcus sighed.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t like the pasta yesterday, even though you tried to hide it. I wanted to learn the proper recipe for you.” he said softly. Antonio smiled and quickly closed the distance between them, pulling his partner into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“You are too good to me.” he sighed happily, drawing Marcus into a soft kiss. Nicholas watched the two with a soft smile, although he was a bit jealous. He wanted a relationship like they had. </p>
<p>He took his time packing the books in some paper to protect them, letting Marcus and Antonio share the tender moment.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay, since you’ll be the one cooking.” Antonio smiled, nuzzling his nose against Marcus’s. Marcus chuckled.</p>
<p>“Paying gifts for your trophy husband, mhm?” he teased. Tonio huffed and gently swatted his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh stop it.” he huffed. Nicholas slid the bag with the books over to them.</p>
<p>“Here you go.” he said. “I hope you’ll have fun with it. You two make a great couple.” he praised. </p>
<p>“Thanks so much! We’ll definitely be back. It’s a wonderful store you have here.” Marcus answered, one arm wrapped around Antonio’s waist to keep him close. Nicky waved at them as they turned to leave, a thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p>He hoped more than ever that his path would cross with George’s again. Just to see if the chemistry he had imagined was really there.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It took more than a month before Nicholas finally met George again. As before, George came into the store, wearing an elegant long coat and a soft brown sweater. He grinned happily when he spotted Nicholas, surprising the Canadian by hugging him tightly. </p>
<p>“God I missed this place.” George said as he pulled away, a hand still on Nicholas’s shoulder as he looked around the shop. He had passed by briefly two times but never had more than a few minutes to spare to talk to Nicky. This time, George did not seem in a hurry.</p>
<p>“I just need to close the store, afterwards we can have some wine if you want?” Nicky asked. George hummed happily.</p>
<p>“I’d love that.” he beamed happily. Nicky made sure to hurry as he closed the register and locked the doors, sweeping the floor quickly as he wanted to spend as much time with George as he could. George was seated on the desk, long legs swinging slightly as he watched Nicholas worked. Nicky felt a bit awkward with the Brit’s eyes on him, as he wasn’t sure what George’s intentions were. George waved him over when Nicky had placed the broom back in the utility closet.</p>
<p>“Come here for a moment.” the driver said softly. Nicholas walked closer but kept a respectful distance from George, who sighed deeply.</p>
<p>“So I have been thinking…” the Brit muttered, leaning back on his elbows. Nicholas folded his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“About?” he asked. George cocked his head to the side, biting his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“About us.” he blurted out. Nicholas hummed, taking a hesitant step closer.</p>
<p>“And?” he asked softly. George moved his legs apart so Nicholas could come to stand in between them, the Brit’s arms curling around Nicky’s waist.</p>
<p>“I’d like to get to know you better.” George sighed. “I know we only hung out briefly a few times, but even during race weekends I can’t stop thinking about you.” he added, one hand gently brushing over Nicky’s cheek. Nicholas smiled.</p>
<p>“Is that why you only got a second-place finish last week?” he teased gently. George stuck out his tongue.</p>
<p>“Nevermind, I changed my mind.” he added dramatically, hopping off the desk. Nicholas chuckled and pulled him into his chest, one hand resting on the small of George’s back.</p>
<p>“Too late.” he whispered, before leaning in to press his lips over George’s. George kissed back readily, lips parting to deepen the kiss. His hands were curled in Nicholas’s soft curls, tugging the hair slightly as he backed Nicholas into one of the bookshelves. Nicholas groaned, nipping George’s bottom lip before pulling away, panting slightly as George nuzzled their noses together.</p>
<p>“God that was good.” George sighed happily, one hand slipping under Nicholas’s top and pressing against his bare back.</p>
<p>“You sure about this?” Nicholas asked softly. “I mean, you’re basically famous and I’m… I’m nothing more than <i>this</i>” he added self-consciously, waving his arm around the shop. George gave him a tender look.</p>
<p>“You are better than any famous guy will ever be.” he whispered. “You have no clue how perfect you are to me.” he added. Nicholas nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.” he said softly. “I do want to try this.” he told George softly. George grinned and jumped into Nicky’s arms, his legs wrapped around the man’s torso as Nicky spun him around the room.</p>
<p>Nicholas didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but with George, he could see himself getting a novel-worthy happy ending.</p>
<p>Nicky silently thanked his shop, which had turned out not only to be a place of literature and silence, but also of love and comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gift Fic Monday is making me love too many AUs jsjsj! <br/>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>